The overall goal of the CTEHR Administrative Core is to provide a centralized organizational infrastructure that will effectively coordinate Center activities, provide fiscal oversight, and optimize use of Center resources. The Administrative Core will also maintain databases and documentation for Center membership, Facility Core usage and Center related reporting and compliance activities. As one of the primary roles of the Administrative Core is to ensure effective communication both within CTEHR and to external stakeholders, this Core will also maintain the Center website and membership listserves. The Administrative Core also plays a key role in organizing, coordinating and reporting meetings of the Center Executive and Internal Advisory Committees and the External Advisory Board, and will prepare and distribute reports to the membership and NIEHS. In addition, the Administrative Core will organize the CTEHR Seminar Series and the annual Center retreat, and will support Theme Leaders in their development of Integration Meetings and Opportunity Workshops. The Administrative Core will also provide support to the COEC for arranging Stakeholder Advisory Board meetings. To facilitate the Pilot Project Program activities and support utilization of Facility Cores, the Administrative Core will assure timely distribution of awards and provide Matching Funds support for member utilization of Cores. Thus, the Administrative Core plays a central role in the activities of the Center, and will further the mission of the CTEHR by fostering collaborative and synergistic research around Center themes, facilitating member access to cutting edge technologies, enhancing development of new and transitioning environmental health scientists and translating EHS research findings from bench, to bedside, and to the community and back.